The alpharess pirates end of the line part 1
on a morning day the alpharess pirates were escaping the marines that were being led by elran D hal so far the alpharess pirates still didnt get away 'dante: '''why cant the marines ever give us a break its a saturday for crying out load ''cleo and orora hit dante in the head with angry faces and give him to big lumps 'cleo and orora: '''WHY CANT YOU BE SERIOUS FOR ONCE?! ''susan looked at the two when they were yelling at dante and looked at ivan 'susan: '''do they always have to do that? '''ivan: '''trust me in a few days youl want to do the same thing '''susan: '''are you sure about that? '''ivan: '''look from what i know about dante is that every single woman he knows ended up punching, kicking, strangeling and even throwing dante im surprised his still alive and besides its like his gonna bite '''susan: '''i guess your right ''ivan asks nomako if there loosing the marines but he tells him there still folowing them jackie and norm then prepared the canons and fired but didnt hit the targets then a marine ship arrived next to them and there was the vice admiral elran D hal speaking threw a den den moshi telling them something 'hal: '''listen up alpharess pirates surrender now and no one gonna get hurt ''dante looks angrly at hal and shouts 'dante: '''YOUR A LITTLE TOO LATE FOR THAT CANT YA SEE THE BUMPS THAT ARE ON MY HEAD! ''cleo and orora hit dante in the head again giving him more lumps as dante suffered in pain hal continued talking 'hal: '''im gonna give only one chance to surrender if you now whats good for you than surrend..... ''then kronen interrupts hals speech and asks him a question while his drunk 'drunk kronen: '''hey you vice admiral hows everything at marineford since i left did sengokus goat get eaten by any chance on a BBQ or something ''hal was then confused but reconized kronen and was angry and yelled at him 'hal: '''WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON A PIRATE SHIP EX VICE ADMIRAL WOLVER D KRONEN?! ''kronen looks at hal and gets up drinks from his bottle of sake and throws it to the sea and answers hal 'kronen: '''non a yar buisness ya vice admiral jackass ''the marines including were shocked by kronens answer since his known of being a complete coward and a shy guy who cant even talk to a marine soldier without getting stressed 'hal: '''did you just....call me a jack...ass '''kronen: '''yup ya jack...."falls unconcioness" ''the crew looked at ivan knowing it was him the marines were surprised to see ivan use haushoku haki hal then smiled and looked at ivan 'hal: '''well would ya look at that haushoku haki i never saw one in person before yet ATTACK!!!! ''the marine ships aimed at the crews ship and were preparing to fire 'ivan: '''so who wants to fight back against the marine ships and get himself killed trying to protect the ship? '''everyone: '''WHAT KIND OF A QUESTION IS THAT?! ''ivan looked at everyone with a smile though it couldnt be seen because of his bandages the marine ships then fired at the crew ivan and dante unsheathed there swords and sliced the canonballs in half ivan then looked at hal with an angry look on his face 'ivan: '''your becoming a real apin ya know that '''hal: '''like i care '''ivan: '''well in that case who wants to sink the marine battleships and kick the vice admirals ass? '''dante, jackie,norm,diablo and nomako: '''lets kick his ass ''to be continued... Category:Stories